May Belle's Always Right
by AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: Jesse's life changed a lot since Leslie's death. He stops being the freak he was always known for and starts to be more like the boy people expect him to be. He was fine with his life - until one particular moment. (ABANDONED)
1. CHAPTER I

MOVING ON

"Jess! Jesse! Wake up!"

I groaned and dug my head inside the pillows. "Oh, get lost!"

"It's already 8 o'clock, Jess!"

I shot up, my eyes wildly looking all around. I saw a twelve-year-old girl running happily from my room. A bad feeling filled my stomach. I glanced at the clock nearby me and made an exasperated groan. It was not even seven yet! May Belle's laughter rang in my ears and I wasted no time to run after her. Despite being seventeen-year-old and being mature and all the whatnot, I still chased May Belle all around the house. Hell, I chased her nearly everyday of my life!

"I'm gonna catch you, May Belle!" I yelled.

"You will never catch me, Jess!" she yelled back.

We stopped in the kitchen room. May Belle was standing on one side of the table while I was on the other side. My older sisters just rolled their eyes at us and kept busied theirselves to help Mom. A playful grin was plastered on her face and it took all my will not grin to also. She hadn't grow much taller for this past seven years that I felt like still chasing my six year old sister.

"You're so dead," I spat teasingly.

"Like you'd ever catch me, Jess."

"Oh yeah? Wanna try me?"

"Absolutely."

She was still smirking and I was itching to wipe that smirk off her face literally. I pretended to be interested to my youngest sister, Joyce Ann. And the plan worked. May Belle thought I wasn't looking so she dared to sneak away. That was when I climbed the table and wrapped my arms around my second-youngest sister. She giggled childishly, trying to get away.

"Jess!" exclaimed Brenda. "Look where you're going, you numbnut! You nearly stepped on my breakfast!" I rolled my eyes. Working in a hospitall apparently didn't make my second-oldest sister to be mature at all.

"Shut up, Brenda. Just get your ass here and help me to make breakfast," snapped Ellie. Brenda sent an immature-look at my oldest sister but kept her mouth shut nonetheless.

"That's a peace, isn't it?" muttered Mom, who looked happier than ever. Peculiar.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Mom, why do you look so happy?" asked Joyce Ann.

"Yeah, you never did, Mom," commented May Belle as she sat on her seat next to me. I finally released her from my arms. I looked at my mother, who sent a look at my father. Both of them exchanged knowing looks. It had been years since the last time they exchanged looks like that. That happened three years ago, when Dad's milk was bought by a super-market in Washington D.C. We moved there and living in D.C. had been the best thing I ever got.

"Well, you know your father just sent a few bottles-"

"A hundred bottles of milk, to be precise!" quipped Joyce Ann. Mom nodded her head impatiently. May Belle chuckled into her cold pie.

"Yes, yes, a hundred bottles," she said. "Anyways, your father managed to have a thousand bottles of milk per day to a super-market. Do you what that means?" My jaw dropped unintentionally.

"More money?" I said.

"Fancy clothes?" added Brenda.

"Big house?" quipped May Belle.

"New dolls?" Joyce Ann butted in.

"For real?" finished Ellie for all of us. Mom and Dad chuckled.

"For real, Ellie. And that's not really the good news yet."

"What is it, then?" asked May Belle.

"We're going to move to a new apartment, kids," Dad said. The five of us dropped our jaw like such idiots. The apartment we lived in was more than enough in our opinion.

"Move? To where?" Brenda inquired.

"To an apartment that'll be closer to the market," said Momma.

* * *

><p>"Not much, I know. But at least we have a place to stay," said Dad when we first stepped into our apartment. Ellie and Brenda looked like they were about to pass out in any minute.<p>

"If this is small, I don't know what big means in your dictionary, Dad," I said, laughing slightly. I wasn't joking. The _small_ apartment wasn't small at all. It was _huge!_

"Glad you like it, Jess," said Dad, ruffling my hair. "After all you've been through, I guess you deserve something big."

My heart stopped beating and I wished he hadn't talk at all. I grabbed my bag roughly before sprinted into the nearest room I could find. I slammed the door hard, tears began to fill my eyes. I threw myself onto the bed and burried my head under the pillows. I shook my head vigorously, trying to wave the image of a nape-long blonde haired gone from my head. It had been six years but I could still remember her freshly like it was still yesterday.

Leslie. The only girl I'd ever truly love.

And I _killed_ her.

There were days where I spent my whole night crying over her, blaming myself for something that I knew I didn't do. May Belle did try to be Leslie and I appreciated her for that. Nevertheless, Leslie will always be Leslie. No one will ever replace her.

"Jesse?" said May Belle, peeking fearfuly from the door.

"Hm?" I answered, voice muffled.

"Can I be in here?" I raised my head a bit, looking at her direction. I nodded before burrying my head again, not wanting her to see that I was and still crying. She sighed heavily and sat on the egde of my bed, seeming wondering what should she say.

"You still miss her, don't you?" she mumbled.

"I don't what you're talking about," I lied under the pillows. She scoffed and I hated the fact that she had grown into the exact miniature of myself.

"If you _really_ didn't know what I was talking about, then I'm a Squogre."

I turned around to look at her, rolling my eyes. "What do you want, May Belle?"

"I want you to talk with me, Jess."

"I am talking to you."

"But you don't really did. Your mind is wandering around, thinking about Leslie. You should talk to me about it, Jess."

"I have a girlfriend to do that." I tried to ignore the cold pang in my hear when I saw the hurt written clearly in May Belle's eyes. Miraculously, she hid it quite well after a few seconds.

"Oh yes, that public-seeking-"

"Don't call Amy that!"

"-skank you're so proud about. Dammit Jess, if you're that desperate about Leslie, you might want to check yourself to a psychologist."

She stomped her feet before stormed out of my room. I stared hopelessly at the door, regretting my whole conversation to the only person that cares about me truly.

May Belle was right. I should check myself to a psychologist.

* * *

><p><em>Cast (could still be edited):<em>

_- Jesse Aarons : Josh Hutcherson_

_- Leslie Burke : AnnaSophia Robb_

_- James Anderson : Callan McAuliffe_

_- Amy Dainard : Emma Roberts_

_- May Belle Aarons : Bailee Madison_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, how's this for a start? I really hope you'll like it. I was re-watching the movie and re-reading the book a week ago and thought about making this into a fanfiction. Please tell me what do you think about it. I promise I'll reply your review and also update as soon as possible.**

**Amelia**


	2. CHAPTER II

NEW GIRL

I walked aimlessly through the crowds of students. I just had a nightmare that it left me thrusting and thrashing until May Belle slapped me hard on the face. It was always the same dream. The same agonized screaming I made. The same dream me reaching for Leslie that would never be reached. Only this time, the dream got so much worst after that little talk with May Belle. In my dream, I was trying to reach Leslie as usual. I managed to get a grab of her but failed to keep my feet on the ground. I fell down into the water and could literally feel the water chocking me down. My parents had suggested me to see the psychologists more than once. I began to agree with them.

"Jesse!" said someone. I turned around and found myself wrapped in the arms of a brunette girl. I felt my lips tugged into a small smile.

"Hello, Amy," I said, hugging my girlfriend back. She let go of me and flashed me her flirtatious smile.

"Where were you yesterday? The boys said you weren't even there to the practice." I shrugged smugly, swingin my arm around her.

"You know me, Amy. I'm so busy being a popular kid."

She laughed. "Oh yes, I forgot. Jesse Aarons, the incredibly popular kid."

I smiled whole-heartedly as I led her inside our first class. "And you, are my princess that I dutily served." I bowed dramatically, taking her hand in mine.

She giggled when I kissed her palm. She plopped herself on her seat and I sat next to hers. I stuffed my bag under the table, finally got something to shrug off Leslie from my mind. I found myself pulling Amy onto my lap, her excited giggled filled my ears. The class wouldn't start in fifteen minutes. I leaned my head toward her face and kissed her lips softly. Her lips tugged into a smile against my lips when I deepened the kiss. She was still smiling even after I let go of her.

Amy Dainard had been my girlfriend for the two years. Three years after Leslie's death, I changed myself into a whole different person. I stopped imagining myself as the king of Terabithia. I began to fill my head with sports, with running still as my favorite. I even stopped drawing. I pretended that I never knew an imaginary land called the Terabithia that I built with Leslie. In a change for that, I began to see myself as _normal _kid. My popularity rose like mad and girls began to notice me. People never bullied or mocked me again. Brenda and Ellie even gave me a slight respect. The only thing I could never stop was thinking about Leslie. I didn't want to stop thinking about her anyway.

Everyone was so happy with my change. Only two people who weren't; Miss Edmunds and May Belle. Miss Edmunds said it was such a waste for me to sacrifice my talent for popularity. I ignored her words completely. Ever since she _killed_ Leslie, I stopped having a crush on her. She worth no attention from me. May Belle was the only person that held me a bit to the real me. She said Leslie wouldn't want me to be anybody else. I thought of that, really. May Belle was right; Leslie wouldn't wane me to be anybody else. For that, I promised May Belle and myself that I would stick to the slightest bit of me – which was thinking about Leslie and being the real me whenever I was with May Belle.

"Jesse?" called Amy. I snapped from my thoughts and turn to look at her.

"Yes, Amy?"

"The class is about to begin. Mr Powell is already here." I glanced at the door, where my chemistry teacher was standing. He looked not so please to see me. I knew why. I always fell asleep in his class.

"Okay students! Get your book so we could begin to check about last week's homework!" he shouted. Groans were heard from all over the classroom as I took my own book.

"I hate him a lot," said James Anderson from behind me. He was the only person that I took as my best friend. He was so different me and for that I respected him. Him and I were like _ying and yang_. I was the emotional one, he was the calm one. I was the sport star, he was the brainiac. Whereever I was, he would always in my side. He was the only person I told about Leslie. He nearly felt like a brother to me.

"Lucky for you, man. I _loath him_," I mumbled, earning a snort of laughter from him.

"I don't think we're the only ones. I can say fifty people who hate him in thirty seconds," he said. Though we both pretended to look so serious at our homework, nothing really was caught our attention except our conversation.

"Why don't we make an association of it? A gang of people that hate Powell to depths of our soul."

James nodded his head eagerly. "Then we have this thing every Sunday, like going to church. We say our prayers to God about our hatred to Powell."

I put my pencil down and turned around to face him carefully. I mimicked a person who was deep in prayers as I clasped my hand together. "Dear Lord, please help us. There's some jerk we hate in our school and we want nothing than for you kill him. Give us mercy for our hatred because he's such an asshole."

James grinned. "Amen to that." We lost it and laughed out loud.

"Aarons! Anderson! What are you two laughing at?" barked Powell. We both got on our feet, an innocent look on our faces. James walked to my side.

"Oh, I don't know, sir. It's more like we're laughing at the person standing upon our eyes," I said, shrugging casually.

"Who dressed like a complete wanker in our opinion," added James. The whole classroom guffawed at our joke. Powell looked like he was about to ram our head to the nearest wall.

"You-"

"Excuse me, Mr Powell," said a our Headmaster, Peter Holmes. He was the only man that I gave respect to. He reminded me a lot to my father.

"Yes, Headmaster?" said Powell, his face red from his anger.

"We have a new student. She's a transfer from New York. Her name is Leslie Burke."

My heart stopped beating. I felt James tensed beside me. There was no way that the girl Holmes mentioned was the same Leslie I had be friended with years ago. Maybe she was a girl with the same name as my Leslie. There could could a hundred Leslie Burke in this world. I was more than glad when James thought the same thing. Or hoped for.

"It could be another Leslie, Jess," he said. I nodded but couldn't stop feeling anxious or curious to see this Leslie.

When a pair of black shoes with skulls decorated them stepped into my classroom, I nearly fainted. A girl wearing torn and worn-out jeans and purple tank-top stood next to Holmes. A black leather jacket was drapped around her, colourful bracelets circled both of her hands. Her blonde hair was way longer than I remember, nearly touching her waist. A blue beadie was on her head. James threw me a look but I ignored him since I was trying hard no to pass out but failed miserably.

Before I fell into utter darkness, the face of a teenage of _my_ Leslie still fresh in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, a really short chapter. I'm sorry for that. I really need to go and I don't really have anything for this chapter. I've made chapter three though. I'll try as post it ASAP when I'm back home.**

**Amelia**


	3. CHAPTER III

LESLIE'S STORY

"Thank goodness you're awake, Jess!" exclaimed James when I fluttered my eyes opened. Standing beside him was a worried Amy. I realized I was in the school hospital, on the bed. I propped myself on my elbow, reaching for the glass of water next to me. My head was throbbing painfully.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice was hoarse.

"Well, you fainted so suddenly," said Amy, taking my hand in hers. "The nurse said you hit your pretty badly when you fell."

No wonder my head was throbbing like mad.

"What time is it?" I inquired to James. He looked at his watch.

"Around 12, why?" he said. I shrugged.

"No, just asking. Don't you have this big math meeting, Jamie?"

"Nah, don't mind me. I'd rather lose the meeting that finding you dead with a concussion." I rolled my eyes.

"Just go, idiot. I'll kill you if you sacrifice that meeting for me." He chuckled as he made his way out of the room.

"Alright, mother."

I looked Amy, who was still holding my hand firmly. I stroked her palm with my thumb, trying to ease her worry. We both knew that it was time for her cheerleading practice. She was the captain, after all. She had to go to the practice. I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed it. "Amy, I know you have to go to that practice."

She sighed, shaking her head. "I don't want to leave you alone. I was worried as hell when you fainted like that," she whispered. It was my turn to sigh. Except for May Belle, my family really liked her. She may acted like a bitch sometimes, but she really was nice. She really cared for me like May Belle and Leslie always did. That was why I had the courage to ask her two years ago.

"Amy, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, sweetheart. I don't want to get kicked out of the squad for me. You're happiness is first for me, remember?"

She let out a heavy breath and let go of my hand. "Okay, I'll go. Promise me you'll be in the class when the bell rings, fine and all."

"Cross my heart."

She smiled and I felt myself smiled with her. I craned my neck to kiss her lips softly and then watched her making her way out of the room. I closed my eyes, remembering what happend before I fainted. My head was still aching and it increased as I forced my brain to think.

Leslie. She's back. It really was her.

She grew into such a beatiful girl as time passed. She was still dressed the same way as she was. Questions were running in my head. How did she manage to survive? Where was she this whole time? I couldn't stop thinking though the questions were making the pain worst.

The door knocked and since I was the only one inside the school hospital, I realised I should let the person in. I vaguely hoped it was James. I wanted his company to let my mind off Leslie though I was perfectly aware that I was the one who shooed him away.

"Come in," I said. The door opened and _she_ entered the room. My breath hitched and I lost my ability to talk.

"Hello, Jesse," greeted Leslie. "It's been a long time, don't you think so?"

I swallowed hard, trying to make out the words from my mouth. It felt like slapping myself when all I could say was, "Hey."

"How have you been?" she said as she walked toward the bed, dragging the nearest chair she could find with her.

"Fine," I said, fighting the urge to chock myself to death. She tilted her head to her right.

"You don't seem to be happy to see me, Jess."

I shook my head. "Of course I'm happy to see you, Leslie. I missed you."

She smiled. "So do I."

We fell into an awkward silence before I managed to ask my first question. "How did you do it?"

She cocked an eye brow. "How did I do what?"

"How did you survive? I thought your parents burnt your body."

She frowned, but not of confusion. Maybe trying to remember what happened, I suppose. "I guess that's because they _never_ found my body."

I frowned. "What? But whose body was it they burnt?"

"Do you ever see _me_ after that, Jess?"

I froze, not answering question because I know she would know the answer. I didn't see her body. I was afraid even. How in the world would I even have the guts to see her?

"I take that as no," she said. She took a deep breath and continued. "After I fell into the water, I chocked myself until I pass out. When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on the ground. My head ached like hell and when I touched it, my hand was covered in blood. I broke my leg so I tried to crawl out of the woods. A family who went for a picnic found me. They asked my name, my family, everything. I told them that I fell into the water, hit my head in the process. I asked them to bring me to my house and they helped me. The mother offered to bring me to the hospital but I objected. I insisted to go back to my home, knowing that my parents would be worried. They drove me to the house, chatting easily with me. Their daughter, who was a only year younger than me, looked so happy. I was drowned into their happiness until I found my house." She looked into the window, looking dazed. I wondered what happened in that imaginative mind of hers.

"I saw your family walked to my house. You looked so sad and I wondered why. The father iniated to ask a person nearby. He said that a girl was dead from a fall. I realized he was talking about me. I begged to them to let me come into the house, disguised as someone else. The mother looked hesitant at first but finally agreed. I changed my clothes into the girl's clothes, wrapped my head with her beadie. I put on her glasses before began to walk toward the house. The father helped to walk. When I met my real mother, I put on the hoodie and lowered it until my nose was the only thing could be seen. I pretended to be a student that knew _me_ and asked to see my body for the last time. Only it wasn't myself in that box. It was girl who looked awfully a lot like me. Her face was destroyed though. If it wasn't for her face, I bet people would see that she was _not_ me. When I got back into the car, I finally decided that I didn't want to be in that my family again. I know that my mother wouldn't give me the freedom to be on my own and I didn't want to be kept in the house like some prisoner. I asked the family carefully to take me as their daughter. They kindly agreed and they took me together with them. Away from my old life."

I stayed silet and waited for her to continue. But she didn't. She kept her eyes trained to the window. I reached out to grab her hand and she flinched when I touched it. I missed the feeling of her warm hands inside mine whenever we were running around together in Terabithia. She turned to look at me, her grey eyes met mine. I saw tears began to fill her eyes, something that I never saw in her before. Instinctively, I pulled her into my arms. I hugged her so tightly that I bet she could feel her ribs broken. I pulled her even closer that she didn't have a choice but to crawl onto the bed and lie down next to me. She didn't sob at all like Amy used whenever she cried and I hugged her. She only let her tears fell onto my chest, her hand curled between our body. We were never this close before and I felt my heart beating madly.

"Leslie?" I whispered.

"Yes?" she whispered back, barely audible.

"Will you promise me something?"

She was silent for a moment and I thought she didn't want to. "I'll promise you everything, Jess."

I closed my eyes, stroking her blonde head. "Don't ever leave me, Leslie."

"I would never dream of it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally decided to stay at home to post chapter 3 for you guys. I just found out that it's only some lousy student council meeting and I don't need to come. Well, even if I really was needed to come, I'd rather not anyway.**

**So, what do you think about chapter 2 and 3? Please tell me about it.**

**Amelia**


	4. CHAPTER IV

JAMES TO THE RESCUE

We walked together toward our next class, Leslie and I. People were staring at us blatantly, maybe wondering why would I walk with Leslie who they called a freak. I ignored them and kept walking. It was impossible for me to grab Leslie's hand, but at least it'd be fine if I walked her to our class.

"People are staring at us," she mumbled. I smirked.

"And does that bothering you, Leslie? I recall you being reckless a few years ago."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Jess." We both had a good laugh.

"So..." she began. "You got yourself a girlfriend?"

I tensed a bit, knowing exactly that this question will come sooner of later. "Yeah, I did. I guess you've met her, don't you?"

She nodded, a slight dislike was on her face. "She mocked me when I was on my way to the hospital. Typical, right?"

"Don't mind her, Leslie. She's always been a bitch since she was born. But, she's really nice when you got to know her. That's why I dated her in the first place anyway."

"Oh..." she trailed off. She kept her mouth shut for quite sometime until we were right in front of the door of our class. Amy wasn't in the class yet. No one was.

"What am I to you, Jess?" she asked. I laughed nervously

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think of me? When you see me, talk to me, think about me...what's in you mind?"

I thought about my undying love to her. The love that I had hid and kept for years. Should I tell her about it? I'd freak out if I blurted it to her. And maybe, she thought of me only as a brother. We never had any interest to one another. Our love was no more than a sibling love. It was until her _death_ that I started to realize my own meaning of love to her. I had to admit, I was so scared about what she thought about me. What if I told her about it and she'd laugh at it? It wasn't like she'd be that cruel to laugh at it, but she'll shrug it off, of course. Moreover, I was afraid that if we _did_ fall in love to each other. Things will be much harder. There was a bigger chance for us to be on our own again. I didn't want us to part again. I wanted to be _with her_.

"Jesse?" she said. I blinked my eyes and forced a small smile.

"What I think about you? Well I have this one particular thing that always bugs me whenever I was thinking of you."

"And that is?"

Is it only me, but did she look hopeful?

"It's a-"

"Jesse!" said Amy, who was still in her cheerleader uniform. She jumped right on me, which nearly caused me to collide to the floor.

"Hey, Amy," said, kissing her lips lightly while my eyes were still on Leslie. She looked at us closely but I couldn't read her face.

"How are you? Does your head still hurt?" she said, stroking my head slowly.

"No, my head's fine. No permanent damage done."

"Thank goodness. I'm so worried for you." She turned around, noticing Leslie for the first time. "Oh, hi Leslie! I didn't notice you were there," she said, her voice girlishly sweet. Leslie's jaw clenched.

"I _am_ here, Amy," said Leslie smoothly.

"I saw you talking to Jess. You two knew each other?" Amy's tone might be calm but something strongly indicated me that she didn't like Leslie at all.

Leslie looked like she was trying to find the right excuse. "Well, Jess and I-"

"Are my friends," said James, who so suddenly already standing beside Leslie, his arm drapped over her shoulder. I made a mental note to thank him later.

"Your friends? How come _she_ is your friend, James?" asked Amy.

"You see, before I moved to this shit hole, I was schooled with Leslie. Heck, we were and still are best friends! So, I say to myself, 'If Jess and I are friends and Leslie and I are friends, that makes the three of us are friends!' A brilliant idea, right?" said James, a little to eager for my liking. Amy narrowed her eyes but kept her mouth shut.

"How was your practice, Amy?" inquired Leslie in an effort to break the silence. Amy's eyes lit up as a smug smirk found its way on her lips.

"It was great. You have to see us practice one day. Maybe, when you've seen what _real_ girls do, you could be one."

"Amy," I mumbled. My girlfriend ignored it. Leslie just smiled.

"Someday, Amy, you'll know the difference between girls and bitches," commented Leslie. I hid my grin under my hand. James whistled.

"That means there's no difference, right? Just like a freak and you," said Amy as calm she was before.

"Amy, shut it," I said once again.

"Oh yeah, no difference at all. Especially at you, Amy," said Leslie.

"That's enough, you two," I reminded.

"It strikes me that we could be friends, don't you think? You, a freak, and me, a bitch," Amy said, once again ignoring me.

"Exactly, that's my point," said Leslie. "We could be best friends, in fact."

"Okay!" exclaimed James loudly. "I think I'm going inside. Coming, Leslie?" My long time best friend nodded.

"Yes, I should find a seat before it's taken," Leslie answered. James took her hand and something made my guts turned in a knot. James' eyes told me that I he wanted me to sit in front of him. I sighed, knowing that I had no choice.

"Come on, Amy. Class is about to start," I said, kissing her cheek.

I kicked my bag under my table like I did in the previous class. I sat right in front of James, who was sitting next to Leslie. They talked like they had been friends for year, like what James claimed before. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Leslie. The only thing that took my mind off her was when Amy took my face in her hand so she could have the access to kiss me. I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes, letting my mind drifted away as I deepened the kiss between us. It was a good thing that our math teacher, Brandon Martin, was not here yet.

"If you're so desperate on kissing her, why don't you just fuck her already?" commented someone when they walked passed our seat. I rolled my eyes, cutting off the kiss and leaned on my chair. I glared at that person, who was my fellow football team.

"Do me a favor and shut that fucking hole in your face, will you?" I snapped at him. He scowled and muttered curses under his breath but smart enough to not saying that loudly.

"Afternoon, everyone," greeted Martin when he entered the class. He looked like he just found a gold in his pocket. I knew exactly why. He had two full hours to torture us.

"Morning, sir," the class answered.

"Sounded happy enough," he said, knowing perfectly that we sounded worst than people in a funeral. "Alright, why don't we start on working page 67 for today? I give you the whole period to finish it."

The class lazily grabbed their book and flicked the pages to find the right page. I took my pencil as I tried to focus my mind on the blasted math book in front of me. I was never the dumb sport star, but I was not a brainiac like James, too. My grades were always between A- or B+ or sometimes B. At least I never failed the tests. In fact, between all the 20 students in my class, I was the third smartest in class. The first one was some freak I failed to notice his name and the second was James, of course.

"Sir," I heard Leslie voice broke the silence. Everyone turned their heads on her direction.

"Yes, Miss...?" Martin trailed off.

"Burke, sir."

"Yeah, Miss Burke. You're new, right?"

"Indeed."

"Okay, what is it, Miss? You have any question?"

"No, I don't. Actually, I've done it." Every jaw dropped. Even that freak who was in the first rank hadn't done it yet. James tried to look casul, since he claimed that he already knew her.

"You're done already?" asked Martin. Leslie nodded and made her way to our teacher. I glance at my watch, finding that it took her only thirty minutes to finish forty numbers essay. I just reached number twenty-two!

Martin grabbed Leslie's book as he checked it silently. The class forgot their work and watched the teacher and his pupil. After a few seconds, Martin gave the book back to Leslie, something told us that Leslie managed to do all the work. I could see a big red A+ when she put the book in her bag.

"Mr Martin?" said Leslie again.

"Yes?"

"Can I go to the library? Since I've finished it earlier, can I-"

"Yes, yes, yes... You may go now." Leslie's face looked quite funny, maybe trying to force her smirk down. When she reached the door, James told Martin that he had done it already. Martin looked like he was about to die.

"Alright, Anderson, you may go to the library, too," said Martin even before James asked him. The braniac I called a friend took his bag.

"Come to my house at 7, okay?" he mubled as he passed me. He looked at Leslie. "Hey Leslie! Wait up!" he shouted and ran after her.

I looked back at my book and groaned. This would take longer than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, here's chapter 4 for all of you. I don't think I could post chapter 5 until the end of next week. I have to prepare something for my student conference. But, I promise I'll post it around Saturday or Sunday next week. Fingers crossed.**

**Amelia**


	5. CHAPTER V

A LITTLE CHAT WITH JAMES

"Okay, you seriously have to feed me in about what happened," said James instantly when I set my foot inside his room. I kicked my bag to the corner of his room and threw myself next to him on the bed. I made a heavy sigh.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"I guess from the very beginning, starting from when I left you to that hell of a meeting."

"That'll be a long story, Jamie."

"I have a lot of time, Jess. Don't worry."

I yield, knowing that I had nothing to avoid from telling him what happened. "That really is the Leslie Burke I've ever told you before."

"I knew it!" exclaimed James. "I knew it right when you fainted!" I glared at him.

"Do you want to hear my story or not?"

He grinned apologetically. "Sorry, sorry..."

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. "So, she told me what happened to her after the fall. She survived the fall though badly wounded her head and leg. She met a family who drove her to her real family. They found out that the girl inside the house wasn't really Leslie, only some girl who looked a lot like her. That girl's face was damaged and no one really noticed it wasn't her. Leslie decided she wanted to live with the kind family who helped her because she was sure, once her mother knew she survived the fall, she'd never let her out of the house anymore."

"I see..." commented James. "When did she tell you this?"

"When I was still in the hospital. She came to pay me a visit."

"What happened after she was done with the story?" I bit my lip. I couldn't help but wondering what would James do if I told him that I hugged Leslie as she cried, _lying together on a bed._

"I uh... I think I sort of pulled her into a hug."

James frowned. "Feel like elaborating about that, Jesse?"

"Um... I don't really remember about it. I guess I somehow pulled her into my arms onto the bed." I waited for James reaction. He just stared at me and I stared back at him. It felt really ridiculous.

"You pulled her onto the bed?" he inquired slowly. I scowled.

"Seriously, James! Put your head out of the gutter, you dimwit," I snapped. James grinned.

"Alright, I'm sorry," he said. "Anyway, we've got to plan what we're going to do with all of this. I need to know what's my part so I could help you."

"I don't mind with you playing as her long time best friend. You two seem to work it out easily."

"Okay, we stick on the 'long time best friend' thing. Second, what do you feel about her?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know exactly what I feel about her."

"Yes, I know. But, I need more explanation about it."

"What for?"

"In case I fall in love with her. You have to admit, she's quite good looking."

I glared at him, ready to jump at him. "Don't you dare to fall in love with her!"

He chuckled and I felt the urge to kill him about to rise. It was and still is a mystery to me of why he could be so relax about anything. "I understand, Jesse. God, you're so damn tense about everything. Relax a little," he said. I bit my tongue to stop any harsh remarks I was about to throw at him. I ran a hand through my hair.

"You still want to know what I _really_ feel about her?" I mumbled. James nodded.

"Of course. Why do think I asked?" I scowled again but ignored his last comment.

"Leslie is literally my everything. Corny, I know. But that's the truth. She's the first thing I have in my mind every time I wake up and the last thing in my mind before I sleep. As if it's not enough, she's constantly and inevitably always in my dream. I don't know what I'll do if I hadn't met her years ago." I felt my mind drifted back to the times where Leslie and I used spent our time in Terabithia. My lips tugged into a small smile unconsciously.

"Um, Jesse?" said James, snapping me out of my thoughts. I blinked my eyes a few times.

"There, I've told you what I really feel about her. Satisfied?"

James smirked. "Exceptionally." I slapped his head playfully.

My phone beeped and I checked it. It was from May Belle. She said Amy came to our apartment, looking for me. I didn't want to meet her. I really need a time away from her. I decided to stay at James' house and texted May Belle to tell our parents about it. A minute later, due to her annoyance to me, I bet, her answer came. She said our parents allowed me to stay at James'. I breathed in relief and put the phone back inside my back.

"Who was that?" asked James.

"May Belle. She said Amy came, looking for me."

James raised an eye brow. "Really? And what did you tell her?"

"I told her I'm going to stay at your house."

"When did you ask me about it, Jesse?"

"I just did, Jamie. Didn't you hear it?"

James rolled his eyes but laughed nevertheless. He walked to grab my sleeping that I'd long left in his house. I unpacked my things, taking a set of more comfortable clothes to change with and dashed to his bathroom to change it. He was already with his own chose of sleeping clothes when I walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks a lot James," I said.

"What for?"

"For letting me inside your house."

He grinned. "Nah, it's okay, old Jesse. We're best friends, right? I don't know what did you do with Leslie years ago, but I guess you and her did big things together."

My mind flew again to those memories of me and Leslie. "Yeah," I answered cluelessly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the end of chapter 5. Maybe some of you think this chapter is such a waste, but for me, this chapter is the chapter where I could show you about Jesse's and Jame's friendship. I hope I get everything written.**

**So, I think this is the end of this chapter. I promise I'll post chapter 6 sooner than before.**

**Amelia**

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to put the reply of the reviews that I <em>couldn't<em> reply in each chapter. Here's one from the previous chapter.**

**- Fan: **Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing. About the language... Well, if you read the summary, this is where Jesse's life changed. He grew into someone else he wished to be. And for Leslie, she's been living with a foster family for a few years. I want to show you how a kid could grow into someone else with different surroundings. Nevertheless, thank you for the suggestion. I'll try to ease up the language as much as I could. Review the story if you think I did ease up the language.


	6. CHAPTER VI

AMY DAINARD VS. LESLIE BURKE

Leslie was already inside the class room when James and I first set our feet inside the room. She was sitting alone, toying with some Harry Potter figurines. She greeted us with her beyond-ecstatic smile. Amy was sure hadn't come yet. She always came to school a few minutes before the bell rang. Taking the advantage of having no Amy around, I pulled Leslie into hug even before she could utter one word. Leslie seemed to be surprised but hugged me tightly after a few seconds.

"What's with the hug, Jess?" she said. I was still hugging her when she asked me that question. I shook my head and finally let her go.

"Don't mind that, Leslie. I just don't want you to go away again." She nodded her head, her face looked unreadable as it was yesterday. She turned to greet James.

"Hello, my pretend long time best friend," she said kindly, pulling James into her arms. It took all my will not to pummel James into a pulp. I kept reminding myself that they were just pretending to be best friends.

"Why, hello, too," said James.

He leaned and stole a kiss to Leslie's cheek. Leslie raised an eye brow though she chuckled slightly. I caught James glanced at my direction, knowing fully that I'd be jealous like hell. I rolled my eyes and slammed myself on the nearest seat. I tilted the chair to stand on its two back-feet and put my legs on the table, crossing my arms in annoyance. James laughed jovially while Leslie frowned.

"What's the matter with him?" she said, sitting next to James behind my seat.

"Who? Jess? He's pissed because I showered him with orange juice to wake him up this morning," James lied.

"Oh, he stayed at your house last night?"

"Yep, can't stand a second without me." They both had a good laugh and I felt myself chuckling silently as well.

"Jess, do you remember what day is it?" said James. I shrugged.

"It's Friday, right?"

"Uh-huh. And you do realize what we have this early in the morning, don't you?"

I could my brain spin to remember what was the lesson we had this early in the morning. Every Friday morning we had Cinematography, mine and James' favorite subject. Amy hated the subject and she didn't take the class. Everything began to click in my mind. A small grinned crept into my face. I looked at James, who was grinning as well. We wouldn't have Amy for the whole two hours of the morning.

"Leslie," said James slowly. My blonde best friend looked up from her book.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I switch with Jesse? There's some chick I have my eyes on and I'd hate not to sit next to her." Leslie shrugged.

"Sure, I don't mind. It's your life anyway. Why should I bother?" James smiled as he jumped over the table to my place, nearly sitting on me in the process.

"Thanks a lot, Leslie!"

I made my way to sit next to Leslie, who was once again drowned in the book she read. She looked very much like she was before, but very much different in some way. I sat next to her and peered over her shoulder to see what she was reading. It was a book by Leo Tolstoy called _Anna Karenina._ I never heard anything about the book though I sure had heard of Leo Tolstoy. Amy sometimes talked about how she liked his books. If there was something Leslie and Amy had in common, it was their love to fictional books.

"What's the book about?" I asked. Leslie seemed like she wasn't ready for the question.

"Oh, this book?" she said. "It's about a girl who's married to a man way older than her. But, she meets this handsome young man and they secretly have a relationship. It's a love story."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "You, Leslie, read a love story?"

She cocked an eye brow. "Yeah, why?"

"It's just, I remember you're like this warrior princes fighting trolls and stuffs. I never thought you'd be someone melancholic enough to read love stories."

She laughed. "Well, time has passed, Jesse. And I've changed a lot. I got pretty bored with science-fiction books. I decided I'll try to read other genres."

Her words about changes shut me up. Yes, she definitely had changed. She changed a lot. I felt like I didn't know this Leslie anymore. This Leslie, she was like another person who was in the skin of the Leslie I used to know. I couldn't decide which Leslie I was in love with. Was it the Leslie I knew years ago, or this Leslie? If I chose the Leslie I used to know, I shouldn't have felt jealous whenever James got really close with her. If I chose the Leslie now, I should have broke things up with Amy. I couldn't just play the feelings of both girls.

When the teacher came in, I couldn't bring myself to get focused on the task he gave.

* * *

><p>I avoided Amy until lunch-time came. I opted to sit with James and my running team-mates. I had to think through about this 'Leslie or Amy' problem. As I listened to the conversation between James and my friends, I tried to spot Leslie in the middle of the those hungry human being called students. Nearly everyone avoided her but I was sure that she was fine with that. She was ignorant to the whole wide world after all. I decided that Leslie would be just fine. I turned my attention to James and his friends, hoping nothing bad would happen.<p>

"Is it just me or Powell really just cut his moustache?" I said. James clapped his hand.

"Yes!" James exclaimed. "See, I told you something is wrong with Powell's face," James said at my friends. They mumbled an agreement.

"Well, something is always wrong with his face, James," one my friends, Ben, said. I clicked my tongue, acting serious.

"Boys, that is not polite to mock a teacher. You should have helped him." I lowered my voice and added, "by plastering mustard all over his face."

"Maybe, he'd be thankful," James said. "Maybe he'd say; 'Thanks you boys. I owe you for making me looking like a monster.'"

"Yeah," another friend of mine named Charlie agreed. "And we'd say; 'Sir, that is nothing. We just wanted to thank you for being-"

"Amy Dainard!" said Ben. Charlie frowned.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was saying-"

"No, look!" Ben said. "Amy Dainard is there!"

"So?" I said.

"She's heading to-"

"Leslie's table with all her gang," whispered James, horrified.

I stared at both girls helpless. This would end up badly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm terribly sorry that it took really long time for me to post this chapter. I've 7 unfinished story that I sometimes forget which story I haven't updated. I'm sorry, once again.**

**I'm gonna write chapter 7 right away. I hope it won't take much time like chapter 6 did.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Amelia**


	7. CHAPTER VII

A LOT OF EXPLANATION

"Oh my God," I breathed. I tried to stand up, but James grabbed my hand instantly.

"Stay here," he muttered under his breath. I looked at him funny.

"Are you kidding? I've to stop them for clawing each other's throat!"

"And risk your relationship with both Amy and Leslie? Nu-uh, Jess. As long as I'm alive and unfortunately still your best friend, I'll never let you stop a fight between Amy Dainard and Leslie Burke."

"But, why? You know how they – "

"Just hush up, okay? I'll take care of everything."

Defeated, I turned to watch the scene. Amy was now already standing behind Leslie, who seemed like she hadn't notice anything. Students who sat with Leslie quickly left her alone. It was plain as day that Amy was seething at Leslie's ignorance. She slammed her tray hard in front of Leslie, and pushed her roughly. The rest of Amy's gang was now surrounding her. I held my breath, worried about the fight that I should have known would come sooner or later.

"Amy," greeted Leslie slowly. "How nice of you to sit here with me." Amy slammed her fist on the table. Other girls would at least flinch whenever Amy did that. But, Leslie, she merely stared at my girlfriend calmly.

"Cut the crap, Burke," growled Amy. "I'm here to talk seriously about Jesse."

Leslie's eyes flew momentarily to meet mine before she focused her attention back at Amy. She leaned casually on her seat, hands folded neatly in front of her. "Jesse? I'm afraid I can't help you there. I barely know him."

"Don't you dare to lie to me!" Amy shrieked. "I know that you like him. I know that you secretly have feelings for him. So, let me tell you something. Jesse is my boyfriend. You've no right to talk to him, or even be in the same place with him. I don't care if you really are James' friend or not, but you cannot take my boyfriend from me!"

Leslie laughed in a way that was so not like her. "Did you just smoke weed or something? Because, you must have been in delusional. I don't know Jesse. I just met him yesterday, remember? How can I like someone who I barely know at all?"

"Oh, you lying little skank!" hissed Amy. "You may have lied to Jesse and every other boy about your true feelings, but we can see that you like him! You disgusting bitch."

Leslie stood so suddenly, she nearly toppled the table. She closed the gap between her and Amy. Something fiery flashed in her eyes and some of Amy's friends had steped away. "Call me another name, I'll seriously beat the crap out of you."

Amy sneered at her. "I'll call you bitch whenever – "

Leslie had jumped on her. She pulled Amy's long blonde hair with her right hand, while her left had sneaked to chock Amy. They fell onto the ground with a soft thud and a loud scream from Amy. It took me and the other students awhile before we realised what just happened. They started to cheer, James and Charlie tried their best to stop the fight, and me, on the other hand, could only stare dumbly at the scene. My best friend just attacked my girlfriend. I knew that Leslie wasn't really some girly girl, but I never knew that she could be _violent._

When James and Charlie could finally separate the two fighting girls, Leslie had a bruise on her right cheek, and Amy's bottom lip was bleeding. They threw death glares at each other, showing how much they hated each other. It was actually quite hard to tell which one hated the most. Leslie looked like she was ready to beat Amy senselessly, Amy looked like she was about to spit acidic fire out of her mouth at Leslie.

"Let me go, James," Leslie said, surprisingly calm. "I promise I'm not going to attack her, even though that's what I want to do right now."

James nodded without hesitance. "Okay, I trust you."

"I need you to tell the next teacher I'm going home," she said as she took her bag.

"But, why?"

"Can't explain now. See you tomorrow, James." Leslie glared at Amy, who was still held by Charlie. "Till next time, bitch."

Everyone watched Leslie walked out of the canteen in silence. I wasted no time and went after her through the back door. I texted James that I was going home with Leslie, asking him to take care of my belongings. Leslie was about to enter her car when I called her.

"Leslie!" She whipped her head around, her face looked genuinely surprised.

"Jesse? W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you home." I took her hand in mind, dragging her along toward my car.

"My car – "

"Will be taken care of by James. Don't worry about it."

She protested no more and slid into my car. I went into the driving seat, started the engine, and drove the car to my apartment – since she said she didn't want her foster parents to see her bruised. We were quiet for the whole hour of our journey. Leslie was watching the cars roaming all around us, the back of her head was on me. I wanted to break the silence so badly, but I didn't know how. I feared that she'd blame me for the whole thing. I feared that she wanted me to _stay away _from her because I'd cause so much trouble for her. I'd understand perfectly if she wanted that way. Ever since she met me, her life had been hell.

"Make yourself home," I said when we arrived. "No one's home, I think. My mom is probably taking Joyce Ann to her ballet class, my dad and sisters are still at work, and May Belle is still at school. They won't be back in an hour."

"I see," Leslie commented flatly. I led her into my room, and she looked quite embarassed. I threw my bag carelessly as she put hers next to running shoes.

"So... This is my room. Pretty much like any boy's room, huh?" As soon as the words left my mouth, Leslie's face turned bright red.

"I've never been inside any boy's room before," she said slowly. "Yours is the first time."

I swallowed heavily. I forgot that Leslie wasn't Amy. She wasn't used to anything Amy did with me. I ran a hand through my hair nervously. "Uh, do you want me to check your cheek?" I stuttered dumbly like a fool.

"Yeah. If it's not much trouble."

"No, no. It's okay. Just let me take the kit first."

I sort of ran away from my room and slammed the door behind my back. I let out a long deep breath, calming my heart beat that was faster than a race car. I found the first aid kit inside Brenda medical bag. I reminded myself that I would have to make a lie to her about why I used her kit. Then, I prepared something to eat and drink in the kitchen, intentionally wasting time. When I could find nothing more to do, I finally went back inside my room. Leslie was standing next to my table, her eyes were set on the sports magazine.

"Leslie," I said. She turned around, her grey eyes met mine.

"Oh," she said. She glanced at the bed then at me before she walked toward it and sat. I swallowed the lump in my throat and sat next to her.

"I'll just put on this balm, so the bruise will not get worse," I explained, waving the blue tube in front of her face.

"I know."

I opened the lid and plastered the jelly thing on my index finger. Leslie tucked her hair behind her ears, showing how bad Amy had bruised her face. I looked at my finger and for the third time that day, swallowed heavily.

"Leslie?"

"Hm?"

"I uh... I need you to get closer so I can.." I trailed off. Thankfully, Leslie merely nodded and moved closer.

"Like this?" She was so close I could almost count all the freckles on her pale cheeks.

"Yeah, that's enough," I murmured and started to work on the balm. She flinched when her skin got in contact with my finger.

"Is it hurt that bad?" I asked.

"A little. But, I'm fine."

"Okay."

I plastered the balm on the bruise part of her cheek. I found out that there were claw-marks on her neck, so treated them too. Both of us tensed when my hand touched her neck. This, what we were doing, was way too much from anything we had done before. I had never touched Leslie when we were kids. It was only holding-hands for us. Nothing more.

"You changed," she said after awhile. I cocked an eye brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're no longer the Jesse I knew. From what I've heard and seen, you're no longer the Jesse I knew when were kids. I mean, I noticed you're now so popular, and you're in love with sports."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know yet." She watched me closing all the lids of the tubes I used before continued to talk. "But, I suppose, you think I've changed too."

"Yeah, I did." She leaned closer, as if it was possible.

"What are the changes you noticed from me?" I tried to avoid her eyes, but since she was so close, I couldn't. I had no choice but to look into her mystified grey eyes.

"For one, you've learned how to kick some ass. For another, you're no longer the Leslie I knew. You...changed."

"Is that a bad thing?" she said, copying what I said. I grinned slightly.

"I don't know yet."

She rolled her eyes, trying to look annoyed but failed miserably. She punched my shoulder playfully, and I acted as if I was in a lot of pain. She chuckled at that. It was my turn to attack her. I threw my pillow at her, but she was quick enough to catch it before it hit her in the face. Her eyes were glinting in mischief when she threw the pillow at me, which hit the side of my head. She laughed out loud and I scowled. She jumped off the bed before I could attack her. We had a little run all around my room until I finally caught her. She squealed when I circled my arms around her.

"Jesse!" she screamed as I twirled her around. Time sure had passed, because had it been seven years ago, I could not lift her easily off the ground like this.

"Surrender, Leslie Burke! Or I'll stab you with this pillow in the heart," I said. She slapped the back of my head for a few times.

"No! I will not! Let go of me, you brute!"

"Brute? You call me a brute? Oh, you seriously gonna pay that." I threw her on my bed and she squealed like a child when her back came in contact with the soft material of my bed.

"You are a total jerk!" she exclaimed. "You can't throw me like that! That's cheating."

I pinned her on the bed with my right hand, while my left started to tickle her. "I didn't cheat. But now_, _I _am_ cheating."

"Jesse, stop!" she panted. "I can't breathe!"

"Say that I'm a greater fighter than you, then I'll let go of you."

"Never." I smirked at her.

"Then, I'll probably have to tickle you to death."

Before I could fo anything, my door slammed opened. I snapped my head around, and my jaw literally dropped. May Belle was standing with her eyes wide opened. She pointed from me then to Leslie and repeated it. She looked positively pale.

"OH MY _GOD_! THAT'S LESLIE BURKE! AND SHE'S _IN_ YOUR BED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH LESLIE IN YOUR BED? AND WHY IS SHE _ALIVE_?" she screamed.

Oh God. This would take a lot of time.

And a lot of patient.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh God. It took me months until this chapter's posted. I am TERRIBLY sorry. I've been so busy it was hard for me to find time and finish this chapter. I feel like a total jerk.

Well then, in case something like this happened again, then I've to say that I can't promise anymore whether I can post the next chapter soon or not. I think I'm gonna be so busy this year. It'll probably take a LOOONG time for me to post, but I promise you, I will never abandon this story.

Thanks for reading and please, please review. I accept positive and negative reviews :)

Amelia

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**- Micheal Mason: **Well, actually, the main point of the story is to get Jesse and Leslie together. But, if you think it's too much (the scenes between Jesse and Leslie) I'll try to lessen it. Thanks for your suggestion! :)

**- Southerngirl: **Your wish is my command ;)

**- Arielle: **Hi there! I'm glad that you love my story. To be honest, I thought _no one _would ever read this story. I'm so grateful that lots of people like it. I mean, I thought people would not read Bridge to Terabithia fanfiction because it was a really old story. Anyway, thanks a lot for reviewing!


	8. CHAPTER VIII

SOMETHING'S WRONG

"May Belle, listen to me," I said slowly. My sister looked like she was in the verge of being hysterical.

"I must be dreaming," she said. "As much as I want to, she can't be alive! Leslie Burke died when I was five years old. That was seven years ago! It's either a dream or your insanity has infected me, Jesse Aarons."

"Shut it, May Belle," I said, irritated. "I'm gonna explain every thing to you, if you just be quiet."

She was breathless and pale and shaking, but at least she stopped rambling like mad. Her knees were trembling badly. I quickly rushed to catch here before she collapsed. Leslie got off my bed immediately, saying that she'd go get some water. I could only nod, focusing on my sister. She looked like she was going to pass out soon.

"Have a seat," I muttered, helping her onto my chair. "Breathe slowly, May Belle. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, ex – "

"I know how to breathe, Jesse," she snapped. "You don't need to guide me like I was some invalid child, incapable of breathing by my own."

"Here's the drink," Leslie said, entering my room right before I could chock my sister for being an insufferable prat. May Belle took the glass of water off Leslie's hand, drank it wordlessly.

"Thanks," she mumbled after awhile, handing the glass back to Leslie.

"Don't mention it."

May Belle looked at Leslie, blinking for about a hundred times that I was almost sure I blinked along with her. "So, are you guys going to tell me now?" she said. Leslie and I shared a look, and I finally decided to start explaining.

I explained everything Leslie had told me yesterday slowly, making sure I hadn't missed any details. Leslie would fill in something if I _did _miss any details. May Belle was silent as we explained the situation. She was so still I even doubted she was breathing at all when she digested the information. Leslie and I waited worriedly for her reaction. Knowing May Belle, she'd react in the most unpredicted way ever. She was, after all, the most dramatic between the family.

"So, you really are real? I'm not dreaming?" May Belle whispered faintly. I rolled my eyes and Leslie merely chuckled.

"Yes, May Belle, I'm very much real," she said. She raised her arms, as if she was waiting for May Belle to hug her. My sister wasted no time and practically tackled Leslie.

"I missed you, Leslie," May Belle said. "You're like my sister and I don't like losing my sister."

"I missed you, too, May Belle." May Belle let go of Leslie, shedding the tears off her cheeks. She had a big smile on her face.

"Well?" she said, grinning playfully.

"Well what?" I said, cocking both my eye brows.

"Well, are you two dating now?" My jaw dropped literally. From the corner of my eye, I could see Leslie blushed.

"NO! You know I'm dating Amy, May Belle. Don't be ridiculous," I said, laughing nervously. There was something different from Leslie when I looked back at her, but I probably just imagined that; because when I tried to have a better look on her face, she was all smiles again.

"Yeah, Aaron's right. I mean, we're just friends, nothing more. Can you even imagine we're dating? Just plain ridiculous," Leslie chirped. She glanced at her watch and sighed. "Um, Jesse, I think I've to go back. My foster parents are probably wondering where I am. I don't want them to worry about me." Her words felt like a little punch in my gut, though I tried to ignore it.

"Uh, okay. Let me drive – "

"No, no. I can go on a bus. Thank you for everything, by the way. It's been very nice to talk to you, and you too, May Belle." She smiled at my sister, leaning slightly to hug May Belle. My sister only hugged her half-heartedly.

"Something's troubling you, Leslie?" she asked carefully. Leslie laughed, but it sounded different from all the laughs she used to have.

"Me? Troubled? Of course not, May Belle. Just a bit tired, I suppose. What makes you think so?"

May Belle grabbed both of Leslie's hands, held them firmly inside hers. "Well then, if you ever find any problem with handling a Squogre, let me know and I'll help you, okay?"

Leslie's face paled, eyes wide as she stared at May Belle. Soon enough, my long time best friend was smiling brightly whilst chuckling. She ruffled May Belle's thick brown hair and even kissed her forehead. "You're a really nice girl, May Belle. Even if I find any problem with said Squogre, I won't even think of troubling you."

"Leslie, I'm serious. I meant everything I said." May Belle was using a tone I never heard before. It sounded demanding and _mature_; something I never heard from her.

"As do I, sis. I can handle everything by my own."

"You don't have to – "

"I have to go," Leslie quickly said, cutting everything May Belle was about to say. "You can have my phone number from James, May Belle. We have to go to the cinema sometime. See you tomorrow at school, Jesse."

Before I could even reply her, she had dashed off my room, closing the door gently behind her. May Belle stared at me in pure annoyance, her hands crossed in front of her chest. I cocked an eye brow at her. "What?" I said. She rolled her eyes and even shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you really that thick or are you just an asshole?" she spat.

"What do you mean? What did I do?" I asked, getting curious. May Belle had always been annoying and bossy, but she was never acted like this.

"Oh, so you're both," was all she said. She turned on her heels, headed toward the door. I was quickly enough to stop her, grabbing her by the arm.

"May Belle, tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong until you realise so. If you ask me though, it is really unlikely. Like I said, you're both thick and an asshole." She yanked her hand free from my grip. "I'm going to sleep now."

"May Belle!" I called. She stopped but didn't turn around to face me.

"What, Jesse?"

"What was it that you say to Leslie? About the Squogre."

She whipped her head around, eyeing me like I was suffering chronic stupidity, which, I dared bet, was what she thought about me. "See? Thich and an asshole."

Unlike Leslie, she slammed the door behind her as she exited my room.

What the heck was wrong with the both of them?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey there! Miss me? I missed you guys SO MUCH! I'm really sorry for the late update. And yes, I know, the chapter is even shorter than the previous chapter. But, I don't think this chapter would need to be longer. I promise though, the next chapter will be longer - although it might take sometime.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**- Guest: **Well, I don't really like how Leslie is described almost angel-like. So, I decided that when it came to her freedom, Leslie would choose a selfish path. She loves adventures. It won't do well with her to sit at home, entertaining herself with books only.


End file.
